Run
by 17Hope
Summary: Sirius can't take it anymore and has to leave, a running away from home fic. Some abuse and language Please R&R.
1. Leaving

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**R&R**

* * *

_I grab the mirror and call out "James Potter"_

Nothing, I curse and try again, slightly more panicked this time "James Potter".

Still nothing, I shout out "James Potter get your lazy arse over here!"

I wait a moment before the face of my best friend appears in the mirror. "What is it Padfoot, I was sle…" but he gets no further as he takes in my appearance, the bruise that I'm sure has developed across my face, the tears I've run out of crying.

"What happened?" It comes out as barely more than a whisper as he studies my awful appearance.

I grimace before saying "I ran away", in the same strangely calm voice I used with my mother.

Whatever James was expecting it wasn't that. "You what!" He shouted after a few seconds pause, "when, what happened, where are you?"

"I don't know", I say, the tears starting to fall again, "I don't know, I just, I couldn't take it anymore, so, I-I left".

He stares at me for a moment, trying to process what has just happened, "do you have anywhere to go?"

I look at him, there is no laughter in his face, no teasing, just concern, concern for a best mate who has no where to go. "No", I mutter! looking away! feeling a faint tint of pink creep up my cheeks. No, stop it, Blacks don't blush, but I'm not a Black anymore.

"Come to my place", James says after a while, pulling me back to the present.

"What?" I exclaim, staring at him, "no! I can't, I'll find something, I'll just get in the way".

"Sirius, you don't have a choice mate, your coming here, I'm gunna tell my parents and if your not here soon then I'll drag you, kicking and screaming if I have to".

I stare at him for another minute and can tell from his expression that he's not kidding, I contemplate arguing but figure it would be easier just to do it. I nod slowly and get up off the ground.

"See ya soon Paddy". He says, the mischievous grin that I've grown up with back in place.

"See ya Prongs".

I stuff the mirror back in my pocket, stand up and look around for a landmark. After (finally) figuring out where I am I grab my broom and head up through the clouds to ride to the Potters.

I dip beneath the clouds every now and then until eventually the familiarity of Godric's Hallow comes into view. I sweep down through the trees onto the doorstep and knock on the door, ready to start my new life.


	2. Running

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (but I so wish I did)**

**Please R&R**

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

"Ungrateful blood traitor!"

"Stupid bitch!"

"Don't you call me that!"

"I'll call you whatever I want!" I scream right back at her, almost meeting her impossible volume.

"You will not while you live under my roof you foul mudblood lover!"

That does it, something snaps, I don't know what. It's not even that bad, she's insulted me countless times, she's said 'mudblood' all through my childhood. I don't know what it was but it doesn't matter, because before I know it I'm shouting straight back, "Well, maybe I don't want to live here anymore! maybe I'm over seeing your sick face every time I come downstairs!"

Before I know it I'm running up the stairs, leaving her standing in the kitchen. Yelling up at me to stop being an ungrateful prick, but I don't listen. I've given up listening, given up dealing with all the pain.

I slam open my door, the red and gold scarfs, motorbikes and bikini clad girls look back at me, underlining, even more clearly, the difference between me and the rest of the Blacks, my so called family.

I burst in, desperately holding back the tears threatening to fall over and grab my still packed Hogwarts trunk, the enchanted mirror and my broomstick before spinning around to head back downstairs for the last time.

I pause before turning around to scribble a quick note to Reg and slip it under his door, reminding him that I know that there really is good inside him and not to give into the darkness that surrounds him. It will probably go into the fire, but at least I can say that I tried.

I head downstairs again, hoping against hope not to run into her. I grasp the handle of the front door, ready to leave forever.

"Where are you going?" Damn, I curse under my breath before turning slowly around to face the vile woman standing behind me, looking down at me with the look of hatred she reserves purely for me.

"Away" I state simply before turning to face the door again.

"Where?" Comes her, for once, calm voice, strangely calm.

"Anywhere, I don't really care, just as far away from here as I can get", I say, matching her falsely calm voice before turning the doorknob to open it and leave forever.

I should seen it coming, I shouldn't have had my back turned on her. Suddenly I was in pain, excruciating pain. Every molecule of my body was on fire, I needed it to stop, I would do anything, anything. I let out a horrible scream, screw pride, screw anything, all that matters is the pain, all that exists is the pain.

It's gone as fast as it came. The cruciatus curse, I never thought she'd ever actually use it, she's threatened but that's all I've ever considered them to be, empty threats.

"You sadistic bitch" I get out of my position on the floor, at her feet.

"You had it coming, you've always had it coming. Now stop with this nonsense and get back upstairs to your room!" Sent to my room, really? I'm not a child anymore, not under her control anymore. I'm done here. I'm going.

I get up, grab my stuff and turn the door knob.

Then I run. I run and I keep running, I don't know where to I don't care, nothing matters but the rhythmic pattern of my feet hitting the pavement and getting away.

I feel the house of my sick ancestors fall further and further away. I feel blinding relief. I'm free!

Suddenly though, the happiness, the elation comes crashing down around me as reality catches up, I realise what I've done. I just ran away from home! What do I do? Where do I go? I don't even know where I am.

I suddenly realise, I've been so stupid, I grab the mirror from inside my pocket and call out "James Potter".


	3. Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I think you know that**

* * *

_I sweep down through the trees onto the doorstep and knock on the door, ready to start my new life._

It opens about a minute later, James, with his mother standing closely behind him, fill the door frame.

"Oh goodness" whispers Mrs Potter while James stares at my appearance with his mouth slightly open. I squirm awkwardly for a second under their ferocious gaze before Mrs Potter grabs my arm and pulls me inside, leaving James to deal with the bags.

I glance at myself in the mirror in the hallway and gasp. It worse than I had expected, my left eye is swollen and a nasty blend of purple and black, there is dried blood all over my face from a blood nose and a bruise covering most of my face with multiple other, slightly less noticeable bruises over my arms and legs. My pale face sticks out vividly against the dark rings around my eyes and the bruises disfiguring my face.

Mrs Potter takes me to the couch and lays me down, muttering under her breath, James soon arrives behind her, "James can you go get the first aid kit?" She asks distractedly, he opens his mouth to retort, perhaps to remind he she could summon the first aid kit much faster and easier, but, after a fleeting glance at me he nods and hurries out.

He returns a minute later with the kit. Mrs Potter sets to work, muttering spells and putting some vile smelling dark green potion which tasted, if anything, even worse than it sounds.

I don't know how long she was working for but at some point I must have fallen asleep, or fainted, I'm not sure which, because the next thing I knew I was on James' double bed, surrounded by the pictures of Puddlemere United, completely alone.

I look around, slightly confused. The room was the exact same as the last time I had been here.

There was a mixture or books, the invisibility cloak, the map, James' broomstick, our enchanted mirror, broken quills and discarded parchment covering the floor like a blanket except for a small space in the middle of the floor that had clearly been hastily pushed aside to accommodate for my things, the trunk and broomstick.

I lift myself up higher on the pillows and James bursts in, closely followed by Remus and Peter.

"You're up!" Shouts James. My ears ring from the sudden volume and I must have cringed slightly because James suddenly said, more quietly this time "Oh, right, sorry Paddy".

I stare at them for a moment "How long have I been asleep for and when did they get here?" I ask, inclining my head slightly towards Remus and Peter.

"A day", states James casually, my head lifts up, staring staring him but before I can say anything he continues "and they got here about ten minutes ago, we were just going to dump the trunks."

My mouth open and closes a couple of times, but before I can think of another question James asks softly "what happened?"

I look at him for a minute, I knew the time for questioning would come but I had hoped to prolong it as much as possible. I see Moony glaring at James who cringed slightly before hastily adding "you don't have to if you don't want, we just want to let you know that we're here for you if you need it".

I smile slightly and nod, for the first time fully appreciating the amazing friends I have. I know that we would all do anything for each other, heck, we would die for each other if we had to, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

_fin_


End file.
